james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyshera - Break This
'Break This' is an Alternative Rock song & the 6th song on the 2015 Kyshera album 'Circle'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. At this point in the album, the central character has fully realised that fame, success & wealth has brought a lot in to his life that has made him more unhappy than he was when he had nothing because it has come at the expense of actual relationships & intimacy. He blames himself but also his fans for accomodating his isolation from real life and he plans to 'Break This'. The song is the central character talking to his fans, albeit in his head. His plan is to commit suicide but to do so on stage so that his fans can see the true 'nightmare behind the dream' of fame & success and share with him that reality. The suicide attempt doesn't happen until the following song on the album, 'Endgame', but 'Break This' is mostly about someone wanting to destroy everything in order to start again and take down with them all those they thought were their ally but were in fact aiding their ruin. The song was a single from the album and one of Kyshera's most popular songs at live shows. The song features spacey Synths, syncopated riffs, crowd chants & several main hooks. 'Break This' was one of the singles from the album and accompanying video, made by Scott Carey was shot at the Ebbw Vale Institute. LYRICS So you’ll have the song But not the singer no more I should be dead and gone To live forever in your heart Ain’t that how the story’s meant to end I gave you all of me And you took it so greedily But you always loved me most In broken pieces, so now… Before I disappear, I am only here To break this, And I’m taking all of you with me All the way down If you wanna know how it feels Well you’re gonna found out Guilty, my destiny Just as guilty as you So this is how it feels The story was always real for me ‘Cos all good things must come to an end But the bad are meant to last forever So move on and leave the pieces behind ‘Cos before I disappear, I am only here To break this, And I’m taking all of you with me All the way down If you wanna know how it feels Well you’re gonna found out Guilty, my destiny Guilty of humanity Just as Guilty, Just as Guilty, as you Break this x3 What if I’m as guilty as you? I’m just, I’m just, I’m just, I’m just as guilty as you So I’m taking all of you with me All the way down So if you wanna know how it feels Well you’re gonna found out Guilty, my destiny Guilty of humanity Just as Guilty, Just as Guilty, as you Break this x3 Category:Songs Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy